


What’s Next

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e08 They Keep Killing Suzie, F/F, Fingerfucking, femslash100 drabbletag2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: For the prompt "Torchwood :: Gwen/Suzie :: Never," requested by paperclipbitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Torchwood :: Gwen/Suzie :: Never," requested by paperclipbitch.

If Gwen wasn’t slowly dying, her life essence fueling Suzie’s resurrection, she would be able to get out of the car Suzie stole. Gwen would hope she’d be able to roll out on a patch of grass and somehow contact Torchwood in the middle of nowhere.

Instead, Gwen was forced to feel Suzie’s free hand creeping up her thigh, her fingers inching closer and closer to Gwen’s cunt as Suzie was driving. Gwen would never do this if she was conscious; she’d bat Suzie’s hand away. Gwen closed her eyes and prepared herself for what was about to come next.


End file.
